


After The War Is Over.

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: TommyInnit Wholesome Week 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Book reading, Forehead Kisses, Fundy mentioned, Gen, Hugging, Little bit of angst but it’s gone fast, Oneshot, This is entirely platonic, This was written at 1:00 am it’s bad, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome Week!!!!, Wholesome happiness, author wrote this instead of sleeping, based on what I do with my own friends and siblings, platonic cuddles, slight sadness, will be fixed in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: After the war is over, calm, and peace lay serene. And maybe, healing may be possible.Also: Everything is adorably platonic
Relationships: No Ships in this house, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: TommyInnit Wholesome Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895218
Comments: 30
Kudos: 401





	After The War Is Over.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Tubbo and Tommy being best friends.

As the dust settles, and life in L’Manburg goes back to normal, they have a second to breath. A hand running through his hair, as the scar of betrayal, and bitter agony fades with every day. 

Tubbo, is happy, he has his friends, Wilbur, Tommy, Fundy, and those who joined after.

He’s still waiting for Tommy to wake up, one hand running through the blue-eyed boys hair. They pulled him out of the water, blood dripping from the arrow in his chest. They hand Dream the disks, and leave, declaring themselves independent, and free. Tommy still hasn’t woken up, even after three days. The others say it may take longer, but Tubbo knows he’s a fighter, knows he will wake soon. They get up, gently releasing his hair from their fingers, and letting it rest, wildly, on his head. Standing up, they go and get a book, from one of the small bookshelves, finding a story, and sitting back down again. 

Then, they start to read, stumbling over the words, and trying their best, they read.

“A-And with those great black wings and... Terrible claws, the end - ended - Ender Dragon, swooped down, and grabbed the poor sheep, and swiftly dissolving into purple m-mist.”  
He stumbles, and fights the words, but he still tries, and with that trying, comes a slight shifting sound.

“You.. You sound weird, dumbass.” Tommy says, quietly, the quip in his voice strong, even if his voice wasn’t.

“Tommy!” Tubbo sings out, like the cry of angles. “Your ok!” They say, gently hugging him, trying to avoid the scar, and stitches in his chest.

Tommy grunts, holding a hand to his chest “That green asshole really did a number on me, didn’t he?” Grumbling annoyedly, looking at the bandages on his chest, from the collar of his clean cotton shirt.

“Yes, but your gonna be ok, and that’s good!” They announce, pulling him in again for another hug.

“Jesus Christ, you are clingy.” Tommy says, no bite in his tone at all, it’s soft, and calm for once. “Come here then.” He says, poking Tubbo in the side.

Tubbo just nods, climbing into the bed next to the taller boy, and settling against him, making sure to not try and touch his chest. He wraps his arms around his friends back, using him almost as a pillow, and tangles their legs together.

Tommy buries his face in Tubbos hair, running a hand through it. “Hey, I love you Tubbo, you better know that.” He says drowsily, actual sleep catching up with him, as warmth fills the small infirmary. Tubbo hums in response, gently tapping on Tommy’s back. “Mmhm, I know, I love you too.” They say, before slipping into sleep, just like him.

Wilbur walks in, a little later, smiling at the two boys, cuddled together. He gently places the blanket back over them, and puts the long abandoned book back on the shelf. He gently kisses each of them on their foreheads, and walks out, smiling happily for the first time in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> PLATONIC SHIP IS BEST SHIP
> 
> I just love these little beans, we need more platonic Tubbommy
> 
> No, I don’t ship them, I’m just this clingy with my friends, and this is based on that 
> 
> Also, Wilbur, being the proud brother!
> 
> This is slightly based on the song  
> In Our Bedroom After The War


End file.
